This Isn't a Game Anymore
by Mistirysnails
Summary: A young man, about the age of 25, found himself in his PC game. At first he thought it would be a good thing. No more school, he doesn't have to pay rent, no more relationship problems. Well that was until he found out what game he was in, which is the dreadfully hard Minecraft. Now he needs to find out how to survive it. I do not own the picture. I just got it off of google.
1. Intro

A young man, about the age of 25, found himself in his PC game. At first he thought it would be a good thing. No more school, he doesn't have to pay rent, no more relationship problems. Well that was until he found out what game he was in, which is the dreadfully hard Minecraft. Now he needs to find out how to survive it. But there is a twist. His late brother, Henry, is in the game. And Henry wants him dead. But luckily the young man teams up with a skilled craftsman called Alexander. Will this young man survive this game, or become one of the dead? So what do you guys think? Should I continue, add more characters, or improve somethings? Let me know in the review section! 


	2. Rough Memories

"BURN IN HELL STEVE!" a thin young woman with long red hair screamed at Steve, a man with brown hair and indigo eye. He looked at the woman

in disbelieve in the words she said. You see, the young woman I was talking before is Chloe Evans, Steve's lover. The reason this was happening was a

simple reason with a long story. Long story short, Steve was depressed the last couple weeks and his friends wanted him to feel better. So, with good

intentions, took him drinking. Then he met this girl, his lust got the best of him, and so he took her home. Then somehow Chloe found out and thats how we

got here.

"Steve, we discussed you drinking in this town. prostitutes litter this town looking for money from drunk men. Maria was right, I shouldnt have trusted you.

I'm tired of forgiving you. We should break up. Its for the best..."

Steve then lost it. He stood up, looking at his bare feet. He walked to her and grabbed her shoulders. Before she could protest, he spoke up for the first time in

days.

" So that's it. You're just going to leave without my word. Yes I know I was wrong for doing it. Yes I know I should burn in hell. But sorry. I got caught up in

the moment. Do you think its easy to coup with your friend, your TWIN, death in a couple of years?!"

His voice was raspy and deep.

" Oh please, Steve. 1st, that's not an excuse. 2nd, that happened 16 years ago. Man up Steve! You're such a-"

Anger boiled over him and he screamed,

" YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW IT IS TO LOSE A BROTHER. I'M TOO TIRED OF YOU SAYING THE SAME THING OVER AND OVER AGAIN!

MAN UP, MAN UP, MAN UP! JUST LEAVE THIS APARTMENT AND DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK."

He was breathing hard. He let go of Chloe and let her leave. He heard the door close shut. One tear fell from his face. He couldn't take it. His girlfriend, his

twin, his mother, his father, everyone. Just everyone is gone. He then went to his room. His computer was still on. The Minecraft title screen appeared on the

monitor. Steve walked up to his twin bed and flopped down on it, ready for his sleep to take him away...

_ten years prior_ *while reading you should listen to: Will the circle be unbroken from the bioshock infinite soundtrack*

"Mama, where are we going?" Henry said, his small tan legs dangling from the car seat. He wore a light blue shirt with dark blue overalls, so did Steve.

" We're going to the barber shop to get you boys a hair cut." Their olive tanned mother said as her short hair lifted up by the wind from the car window.

A grunt was heard from Henry and a moan of Steve.

"Whats wrong boys?" Their father said.

" Why should we get a hair cut? Our hair seems fine. Right Steve?" Henry said, looking at Steve for an answer. The poor boy only nodded his head and looked

at his mother.

"Ah Henry, always deciding what Steve wants. Don't you-" She was cut off by a loud screech from the car. The car crashed into another one. Soon enough, the

two cars were almost engulfed in flames, so was the family, except for Steve.

"HENRY! STEVEN! RUN NOW!' Their father screamed.

"DADDY! MUMMY! THE FIRE! IT HURTS! MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP!" Henry yelled as the flames caught on to his shirt. Steve opened the door and

ran outside. His mother and brother joined him but his father was nowhere to be seen. His mother fell to his left side and his twin in the other. Soon enough

the two car exploded in front of his eyes.

"Stevie, are you OK?" His mother choked out. He nodded his head, tears filling his eyes as he saw his mother burning to death.

"Good. Stevie, me and daddy can't take care of you anymore. Daddy is in heaven and i'm almost there. You are going to have to take care of Henry. Be good

okay?"

His mother held his little hand and wept silently. She hugged Steve and kissed him. Steve's eyes widened as he almost saw his mothers bones under

white dress with blue tulips. He then looked at her limp hand. The bones were fully exposed. He gasped and cried. Half a minute passed. His mother knew

she wasn't going to make it.

"Its time Steve. God is calling me. I need to go to home in the sky." Steve shook his head and managed to speak.

"Mummy please don't leave, please." It was too late. She died before he could finished.

"Stevie, come here..." Henry said, crying. " I'm think i'm gonna join Mama in the sky. She will take care of me, and so will papa. Ill make sure to send you

postcards, okay? It's a promise. Hey, ill say hi to grand mama for you...Goodbye, Stevie..."

" Henry? Henry please don't do this, no no no no! Please stay! Please! Mummy, daddy, Henry please no!" Steve started crying badly, choking on his own tears.

_end_

"MUM, DAD,HENRY NO!" Steve woke up from his nightmare rather quickly. He remembered everything all over again. His mother, his father, his brother,

everyone dead. He cried, sobbed,screamed, begged for his mother at no one in particular, breathed hard, it was a train wreak. Then he remembered the

foster care he was in for 8 years. He cried and cried like an infant waiting to be fed. After freaking out for ten minutes, he calmed down and went to sleep.

'Will the circle be unbroken?' Steve asked himself.

And you're welcome. At the end I kinda started crying and hyperventilating but that's beside the case. Review,like, and follow for more!


	3. The New Update Part 1

The New Update part 1

The next day it was raining, hard. Steve woke up pretty late. 3:12pm to be exact. He sighed. His white pillow was stained with his tears from the last  
incident. Steve walked up to his closet and took out a light blue hoodie, a black shirt, and navy blue jeans with rips. The poor man trudged all the way  
to the kitchen and made eggs. After that he slowly ate them. Thinking and thinking, same depressed thoughts over and over.  
'_Henry should have lived_'  
'_You know what you are? A piece of shit!_'  
'_It was all your fault._'  
Oh the thoughts got worse.  
'_Get the rope from the closet, hang yourself_.'  
'_Jump from the balcony_.'  
'C'.'  
Steve got up rather quickly from his chair, as if something triggered him. He remembered what the doctor told him a while back,'Try anti-depressant pills, Steven. It might help.' He ran to his bathroom and took his anti-depressant pills. To be completely honest with you, dear reader, it didn't do him much good. It was like cleaning a room. You don't need to do it because it will just get dirty again. That's how he felt about the pills. He knew he didn't need to take them, but he did anyway. Steve then got out of his bathroom and put on his silver and dark blue ringed headphones. He started his microphone, opened Audacity, pressed the record button, and started talking.  
" Hello and welcome to Stevie plays Minecraft number 12. I'm sorry its been so long since I made a video for you guys but I've been going through some  
rough times. Family related...yeah..." He started almost zoning out. The memories came quickly, almost too quick for Steve to comprehend. Then he saw all over again in a matter of seconds. His brother's last words, his mothers almost completely burned bones, his fathers remains exploding in the car accident. He shoke his head quickly and got back to talking.

'_I cant have a PSTD show now. just because i'm insane doesn't mean I need to show it around!'_ He told himself.

" Well it's behind me now so how about lets play some Minecraft, all right?" He clicked on the Minecraft launcher. It was normal like always. He never  
really read the update but today he felt as if he should. It was like that feeling you get when you enter a room but you don't know why you're there.  
Anyway he read the new update, which went like this;  
**DO NOT PLAY THE NEW MINECRAFT UPDATE**  
**As you all know that here at Mojang we always try to make your experience with our games enjoyable. Well that's exactly what we tried to do today.**  
**Only we failed.**  
**As we were fixing the bugs, we entered completely wrong codes which made it so every time somebody tried to play the game will only result in strobing**  
**black and white lights. We have tried to fix it but we can't at this moment. So please, for your safety, please do not play the game. Many people are in the **  
**hospital now. We don't need any more people there.**  
**Thank you and sorry for the problem**.  
"Wow they messed up this time," Steve chuckled for the first time in a while," but im still gonna play it for you guys." He said in the microphone as he  
clicked the big 'PLAY' button at the bottom of the screen. Everything seemed ok with the title screen so Steve clearly thought they were messing with  
him. He picked his world called 'Paradise'. At first there was nothing. Then static. High pitched noises. It was too much for Steve's brain to produce in a  
short amount a time that he fainted.


End file.
